Naruta WHO?
by Amaterasu Uchiha
Summary: Naruta Uzumaki is just like all the other ninja orphans in the village until , Lady Tsunade adopts her and forces her to find Sasuke but why what is so special about her?ONESHOT


Naruta Uzumaki

Naruta Uzumaki !

Chapter 1: The village hidden in the Sun

As usually for us today was blistering hot. There was a line a mile long for the snack bar and I was not going in.

"Hey Naruta do you want anything to eat?" asked Ryo, he's been my best friend forever. We lived in the same orphanage for 11 years then he was adopted by some farmer on the outskirts of the village, the farmer made him cut his beautiful light brown hair it was a shame.

"No I was thinking of finding Coitchi and hitting the beach for the afternoon, ya know just to relax, some surfing" I said pitting my sunglasses on my head, for all of you people that don't know me well I can hear people think, it's kind of weird and I've only told my best friend but he was clearly thinking 'Great the beach maybe this time I'll beat Coitchi in a surf competition and win Naruta's heart!' It wasn't new to me. All the guys try to show off for me, by me things and ask me out. Well every one but Coitchi, that boy was messed up in the head he barley talked or anything, but his sister Peach Uchia, was way different besides from being a girl, she was so happy. But unknowing to all of the people in the village , I don't like any of the guys who are here I see some cute ninja guys pass by every now and then but who wants to go out with the only kinoichi well not any more… there is one annoying little kid named Yuki. It makes me angry when she follows me into my house asking STUPID questions, one day I might just accidently hit her in the head with a very sharp kunai.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"I screamed aloud, surprised Ryo looked at me with a shocked look, my face flushed red, I don't like the guy it's just that was very embarrassing!

"Well" he said standing up, "We better go find Coitchi stood up too.

"Race Ya" said darting off.

"That's no fair!" he screamed from a distance , "You got a freaking head start, GRRR NARUTA!!"

So I was sitting eating ramen when Sakura came up

"Naruto, Lady Tsunade wants you her office" She ordered

"Can I just finish my ramen??"I said with a mouth full spitting some on Sakura's face. That's when her face got all red and angry, a smart person probably would of went to go see Tsunade, but I find it funny when girls get mad .

"NO NOW NARUTO GET YOUR BUTT OVER THER NOW BEFORE MY VOCAB GETS MORE COLORFUL!!'' She screamed pushing the ramen off the bar. So I got up to see what 'Grandma' wanted.

Chapter 2: WHAT?!

Me and Ryo had finally found Coitchi my phone started to ring

"Shoot guys give me a sec It's Mimi" Mimi owned the orphanage I lived at, she was nice like a mom but not totally , she never scolded me or grounded my no matter what I did .

"yes?"

"Naruta hurry up come down here and pack you stuff your going to The Leaf Village"

"For what ??"

"You were adopted by the Hockge"

"HUH?!"I said kind of squeakily. I could se Ryo and Coitchi end there conversation and look at me I felt a little light headed._ Your getting adopted dumb butt you should be happy you've been waiting your whole life for this _I though but there was this aching feeling in my sthomach.I fell to my knees and threw up.

"What 'da want Grandma?" I asked as I walked in the room. She frowned she hated when I called her that. She was sitting at her messy desk .

"Naruto I have a special mission for you" Grandma said handing me a clip board with a picture of a girl in pony tails with blue eyes and blonde hair and oh my god she looks like me!

"WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THIS GRANDMA??"Ok now I was mad

"It's no joke, she's real I brought her here so she can help us find Sasuke"

"But how can SHEEEE help??" I asked

"Look under special talents" My eyes looked and saw

"Well she's a Kinoichi , sings paints, and "I hade to take a second look " CAN HEAR FROM LONG DIDSTANCES, AND SMELLS IS SHE SOME KIND OF DOG??"

"No Naruta she has a sprit inside of her like your daemon" She pointed to birth marks

"Paw like birth mark over belly button with swirl in middle, very strange indeed" I rubbed my chin

" So will you escort her here ?'' Grandma asked me

"Fine Fine" I walked out to get supplies

Chapter 3 A new beginning

"Really Mimi I'm fine" after I got home she fed my three cans of chicken noodle soup and shoved a thermometer in my mouth.

"I know , "she said gathering my belongings in a suit case " I just can't believe that Lady Tsunade is going to be your adopted mother It makes me angry,thay'll just


End file.
